In modern papermaking very high standards exist for many of the physical properties of a manufactured sheet. These properties are manipulated by complex control systems that require very accurate, robust measurements for control. Of these properties, thickness is a commonly required characteristic that poses significant problems for the measurement system. Many grades of paper are delicate and cannot be measured using conventional contacting measurement methods, which can either mark the sheet or tear it altogether. While non-contacting optical measurements of web thickness have been used, these techniques are extremely susceptible to errors that are caused by sheet motion. Sheet stabilization is the main technical hurdle to obtaining consistent measurements. The sheet must be held essentially flat within a narrow Measurement range even as the sheet travels at speeds that reach up to 120 km/h. The industry is in need of a non-marking, sub-micron accurate, thickness measurement apparatus.